1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement, in a copying apparatus, of a paper roll which is wound on a sleeve and is held in guides in the copying apparatus with the aid of roll holders, which are supported on the sleeve, and is inserted with its beginning in a take-off roller pair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to place the roll holders on a common shaft which is then inserted into the copying apparatus. This necessitates a rather elaborate and expensive construction which entails a somewhat time-consuming mode of operation for the exchange of paper rolls. In the case of this construction, the user has to take care that he inserts the paper roll correctly into the copying apparatus, i.e. that it is ensured that the coated side of the paper subsequently runs in the copying apparatus so that it is directed towards the means provided for producing a copy. If several persons have access to the copying apparatus and are also authorised to exchange paper rolls, which may be the case, for example, in large offices or in libraries or the like places, then the danger exists that a person who is not familiar with the apparatus will insert the paper roll incorrectly. It is then impossible to produce copies, which will cause the person in question to call for a service man. This may increase the costs of an apparatus and, in particular, may also be detrimental to the reputation of an apparatus manufacturer.